


The Volunteer

by Melodious329



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: After the battle with the Chitauri, the Avengers have gone their separate ways.  Until Thor comes rocketing back to Earth.  He's got a new mission for them, on a different planet.  But the mission requires a little roleplay and Steve volunteers to act as Thor's slave.  Problems arise when the two become lost in their roles.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	The Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> Fic takes place after the first Avengers movie and ignores all movies after that. 
> 
> This is based on a prompt that I lost long ago. The fic touches on issues that are serious, but it does not delve into these issues. This is just a set-up for a bad BDSM experience that the boys have to work through.

In the weeks following the Chitauri invasion, Steve Rogers throws himself wholeheartedly into missions with SHIELD. Missions replace destroying punching bags. He may be leading a team again, but it’s more a distraction than a calling. After the revelations about SHIELD, it’s just something to do other than to think about the past and how empty his life is. How empty he himself is.

If he isn’t on a mission, he spends his time alone, drifting like a ghost through cafes and museums. The Avengers have reverted into separate entities again. Steve sometimes works with Natasha on SHIELD missions, and occasionally Clint. Even Stark and Dr. Banner have gone their separate ways. Their camaraderie in the face of total annihilation has faded like the memory of childhood friends. 

Until Thor comes rocketing back down to Earth. Steve is at SHIELD headquarters when he sees the sudden, beautiful burst of light. With his nose pressed to the glass windows, he watches the rainbow bridge travel to the roof landing pad. To him, the very idea of traveling into space is still a kind of childhood fantasy that makes him daydream of escaping to the stars. As soon as the show is over, he’s racing up the stairs, all ten floors, to get to Director Fury’s office. 

Director Fury transfers his frown from Thor to the Captain as the supersoldier comes bursting through his door. He stands up from behind his desk, but he is utterly ignored. Steve and Thor only have eyes for each other. Steve had forgotten how the other man affects him. The Asgardian seems to shine like a golden Michelangelo statue of a Biblical hero. His stare is blank while Thor’s face lights up with a wide smile at the sight of him.

“Captain Rogers,” Fury starts but he is swiftly interrupted. 

“Captain!” Thor booms. “It is good to see you again.”

Thor is drawn to the other man like a magnet. The Captain has a presence that Thor admires, that he relates to. Steve hasn’t collected himself enough to speak when he’s crushed in a manly hug that has Thor’s breastplate digging into the sensitive curve of Steve’s chest. 

Thor finally releases the man only to hang onto Steve’s broad shoulder. He can’t resist touching the other man, keeping Steve close as he begins to deliver his bad news. “I confess that this isn’t a friendly visit. I have come to ask for your assistance in a grave matter.”

Thor looks directly at the Captain, but it still takes Steve a moment to realize that Thor is speaking about him specifically. “O-oh, me, my assistance, you mean,” Steve says dumbly, overwhelmed and flattered that this force of nature could need help from him. “I-of course. Is it on Earth…?”

Tony makes his entrance then, interrupting the conversation. With studied nonchalance, Tony walks in as if it’s his boardroom. “Where’re we going?” he asks.

The appearance of the other man causes Steve to jerk back from Thor guiltily. But Thor doesn’t release his grip as Tony only looks at them expectantly. “C’mon, everybody saw the big guy touchdown. It’s not like this is a secret meeting.”

Thor looks over at Fury before answering slowly. “It is not on this world…Another artifact has been stolen…”

The sudden appearance of Hawkeye and then Natasha isn’t even surprising. “Whoa, whoa,” Clint starts, already outraged. “There’s another one?” he accuses the alien and then turns to Fury. “You had to know that I’d be interested in any alien arrival after last time, even Thor’s. No offense,” he offers to the thundergod. 

They all look around the room and feel that sense of camaraderie again. These are people who care, who are willing to fight for what they believe in. Steve has to hold in a smile as his eyes are drawn back to meet Thor’s again, the thrill of battle shining in both blue eyes. 

“Well, let’s get on with it,” Fury finally calls them to order. 

They follow the director to a conference room to arrange themselves around the table. Thor gives the Captain’s shoulder a squeeze. He may be at the head of the table, but he knows how all of them look instinctually to Steve as their leader. 

Once Steve is seated to his right, Thor begins his explanation. “The people of this world do not know the full extent of what they have and I am not certain where it can be found. We will need to blend in until we can locate it.”

Thor pauses before revealing exactly how they will need to blend in. “They are a society of slave owners.”

Steve grits his teeth at the reminder of what people of all nations and, apparently, all planets are capable of. He sees a tick in Hawkeye’s jaw as well. 

“And we will need to get into many of the slave quarters,” Thor finishes.

Now it is Natasha’s jaw that clenches but Steve’s answer is automatic. 

“I can be the one to go undercover as a slave,” Steve speaks up and is confused when every face turns to him in consternation. “If that’s what is needed…”

“I will keep you close,” Thor assures the other man. He feels something like pride unfurl in his chest at the selflessness of this amazing man. It puts him to shame. “Nothing will befall you.”

But it isn’t his own safety Steve is concerned about. “Recovering this device will help free those people?”

Thor solemnly nods. 

“Then let’s go,” Steve finishes with determination, standing up.

They arrive to the alien ‘landing pad’ a day later in a myriad of costumes. Thor is wearing his usual glittering battle attire that automatically draws Steve’s eyes. Having been to this planet before, Thor had described the clothing styles…to Tony. Tony, of course, wouldn’t allow SHIELD to simply make the disguises. After grumbling about Earth being the last planet to be visited, he demanded to put his own spin on the clothing. 

Natasha is wearing a loose belted white dress, long enough to hit the floor. It’s trimmed in silver and black and topped with a burgundy shawl. The trim is matched in Clint’s costume of a calf-length belted white tunic that allows Steve to see his short leather boots. Tony’s own tunic is trimmed in red and gold, of course, and he’s added a cloak. 

Steve’s outfit is much different than the other Avengers. His tunic is very simple and short, made of undyed rough wool and belted with simple rope around his waist. As he shifts awkwardly, the hem brushes against the sparse blonde hair of his thighs. It’s quite obvious how uncomfortable the captain is. 

Steve doesn’t notice how Thor’s eyes widen at the sight of him. Thor can’t help tracking exactly how high that hem gets. He’s watching it so intently that he almost forgets that he has something else to add to the Captain’s costume, something he made himself. 

Thor herds him off to the side for a quick word. “I am glad that you have decided to join me, to join this endeavor,” Thor starts. “Your command of the situation with the Chitauri was quite admirable, though, I am humbly apologetic for the circumstances of our meeting.”

Steve’s gut clenches at the praise from this incredible being. Thor is so human, so open with emotions that he can’t bear to see sadness cross that handsome face as he apologizes for another person’s actions. He doesn’t think before reaching out in companionship to grip Thor’s arm. The action surprises Steve himself. He doesn’t touch people, especially since waking up as some sort of fable that parents tell their kids. And more than just being isolated in this brave new world, he doesn’t touch beautiful, way-out-of-his-league men. 

Upon noticing his hand is on an incredibly firm bicep, he struggles not to stammer, “It wasn’t your fault…”

He chokes on his own words as Thor steps even closer, forcing Steve to tip his chin up to keep eye contact. Because he can’t look away from Thor’s intense gaze. “I am sorry to put you in this situation,” Thor continues, looking slowly up and down Steve’s slave costume. Unsure, Steve licks his own lips reflexively. “But there is something else that your disguise needs.”

Steve is unsure as Thor produces a strip of leather. He doesn’t look closely to see the symbols embedded, symbols signifying that he belongs to Thor. The Asgardian tries not to seem too proud as he lifts it to the other man’s neck, stepping around to fasten it in the back. Steve swallows, surprised and strangely proud himself. He can’t help reaching up to touch the leather now around his throat, feeling its softness like Thor was actually thinking about his comfort. 

When Thor steps back in front of him, both of their gazes are intent. They don’t speak, neither has words for what seems to be building between them. 

“Nice legs, Cap,” Tony quips as he walks by interrupting their conversation. Coming from behind him, the words startle Steve enough that he stumbles forward into Thor’s chest. He instinctively puts his hands on Thor’s chest to push away, but Thor’s arms have gripped the captain’s shoulders to steady the stumbling man. They’re still awkwardly trying to extricate themselves when Tony continues, “Ready to serve me?” And he makes some kind of hand motion that Steve can’t interpret. 

Embarrassed, Steve finally pushes away and flees toward the rest of the group. Tony laughs at his retreating back and calls after him, “Did I say something?”

Tony squeezes Thor’s shoulder in friendly camaraderie but Thor can’t help but be a little bitter at the man’s interruption. But now it’s time to focus on the mission and he follows the Ironman over to the rest of the group. When he looks at Steve again, he is all business as he hands over two bags for their _slave_ to carry. “Carry these and be at the back of the group as we arrive,” Thor explains. “After we have been received, stay with me. Stand just behind me on my right.”

Everyone straightens up and quiets down, reminded that this isn’t just fun and games. The weight of the bags reminds Steve that there is an entire population enslaved on this world. The thought causes his jaw to clench spasmodically as long eyelashes lower to pale cheeks. He doesn’t watch as Thor turns away, adjusting his grip on Mjolnir as he moves into a kind of formation. Steve only sees a red blur of the cape as it swirls behind Thor’s military tight movements. 

Steve keeps his eyes lowered as Clint and Natasha drop in on either side of him, leaving Tony in the lead with Thor. He watches as the ground beneath his sandaled feet changes from the cool grey of the SHIELD roof to a warm tan stone and the air changes to dry and warm. The buildings are all only one story and mostly open to the air. He follows a step behind as they walk under an archway to an inner courtyard where benches and low tables are set for them. 

An elegantly dressed group of four women and two men are already seated and waiting. Thor moves immediately to greet them formally, the Asgardian’s normally ebullient demeanor restrained. Steve barely even sneaks a glance at their hosts. It’s strange to hang in the background as his companions peel off from him and he’s suddenly alone. Then two silent men approach him with their eyes downcast, reaching for the bags that he still carries. Both are even younger than him and are dressed in short simple tunics like his own. 

Unconsciously, Steve tightens his grip. He has to close his eyes for a moment before he can manage to hand over the bags. When he opens his eyes again only the slaves in short tunics are still standing now, the others now all lounging against fluffy pillows and looking over their barely clothed figures like this is an auction house. He is aware of how the aliens look over his form like he’s meat, but Steve only has eyes for one man. He instinctively looks to Thor for guidance, and perhaps for comfort. 

Thor motions him over with a casual flick of his hand, but his instructions are clear and firm for Steve’s benefit. “Pick up one of the gold trays there and four cups of wine to serve us.”

Steve breathes out a sigh of relief and something like pleasure unfolds in his chest. It’s not pleasure to follow the command, but the idea that he is useful and capable, not simply dismissed as he was in his youth. And he wants to please Thor, to see that childish smile on the other man’s face and know that it was because of him. Focusing on his task, he hesitates for only a moment to observe the other slaves before offering the first glass to Natasha. She takes the glass with amusement in her eyes as the captain stiffly executes the small genuflect. 

Clint barely glances at him and then he moves on to Tony on another couch. For now, Tony only smirks at him, promising future shenanigans as he calmly takes a glass from the tray. Steve only just stops the impulse to shake his head in consternation, torn between amusement at the man’s childish antics and disapproval. He feels that way a lot around Tony but this whole mission also has him feeling conflicted. 

“Kneel beside me,” Thor orders as he takes the last cup and Steve sets the tray aside.

Relieved, Steve slowly breathes out as he sinks deliberately to his knees for the first time. Thor is reclined with his head closest to Steve, the tips of his fingers just brushing Steve’s collarbone, a gentle reminder of the leather collar. Steve exhales heavily again. Thor doesn’t appear to be giving him any particular attention but Steve feels a constant weight of the other man’s regard. 

And then Tony is tapping him with the empty goblet. “Get me another, wench,” Tony orders with a smirk.

Steve blinks as if coming out of a daydream, forgetting for a moment what he’s meant to do here. He lifts that heavy fan of eyelashes to meet Thor’s stormy eyes, unknowingly waiting for permission. The corners of Thor’s plush lips are turned up as he gives a barely perceptible nod. Refilling the goblet, Steve has barely kneeled down again when Tony is leaning over, his breath tickling the hairs of Steve’s neck. 

“Fluff my pillows,” Tony orders with an even more petulant tone. 

This time Steve stands quicker. Leaning over, he has to physically move Tony’s prone body to reach the pillows and then resituate them behind Tony’s back. To call the man’s bluff, he tries to maintain his air of serious disapproval. 

As soon as that task is done though, Tony is handing over his cup again and batting his eyes playfully. 

After that it’s ‘this candle’s too bright’, and ‘the table is too far away’, and a dozen other mindless commands until even Natasha looks amused. Their host’s attention has moved on from them and some of the guests have even gone to bed when Steve kneels again. As soon as he is down though, he feels Tony’s warm fingers on his neck, pulling at the strap of his costume to get his attention. The tunic has a wide neck and one strap promptly falls off of his shoulder. 

“Oh, sorry,” Tony apologizes automatically and then realizes his mistake. To cover, he whistles and then makes a show of looking at Steve’s chest over a shoulder. Half-drunk, Tony says a little louder, “Your tits are bigger than Pepper’s.”

Clint bursts out laughing, throwing his head back and drawing the attention of their confused host Steve avoids looking at anyone while he turns bright red. He still feels Thor’s fingers carefully replace his strap, fingers lingering. 

Even Tony quiets down after that outburst and soon their host is showing them to their rooms. They separate, each of the others escorted also by a slave while Steve accompanies Thor to his room. The room is spacious with a bed in the middle piled high with satiny pillows. Candles are lit throughout, throwing a warm glow on Thor’s features. 

“I wish that you could stay the night here…” Thor starts once they are alone. 

Automatically, Steve’s eyes dart over to the bed. But it’s an utter fantasy. It’s inconceivable that Thor would be interested in him. And then he sees that right next to the plush bed, there is a slave’s bed on the floor and his resolve hardens. “But we agreed I would gather information from the slave quarters,” he counters. 

Thor nods and half-turns away so his face is shadowed. He knows that this is absolutely not the time, but he can’t erase the sight of the other man in his collar and kneeling at his feet. He came to Midgard hoping to spend time with the captain, hoping that working together as comrades would help them grow closer. But this situation is unexpected and unexpectedly appealing. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Steve says, tamping down on his wild fantasies as he exits. 

He keeps his head down as he walks briskly in the direction he had been instructed. In the end, the sound of bustling activity also guides him. He is met by a burly man who carries a whip, clearly some kind of overseer. The man beckons him lazily before bustling him through the halls while Steve tries to get the lay of the land without obviously swiveling his head from side to side. Finally, they stop outside a long room filled with small beds. 

“You will lodge here while your master visits,” he says curtly before turning on his heel and leaving him. 

Unlike some of the female dorms they passed which were filled with whispered gossip, this men’s room is quiet, most men lounging on their own beds and not even bothering to look up at the intrusion. Setting down his small bundle of clothes on the nearest empty bed, Steve has to admit that he’s seen men live in more squalid conditions during the depression, not to mention the war. The bed he sits on is small but comfortable, and each has a bedside table with a candle. There are water basins along each end for washing. 

But he knows that appearances are deceiving. These slaves have better accommodations than most slaves here. And the one thing that these men don’t have is free will, the ability to choose, to better their circumstances. Not to mention that all of the men in this room are conspicuously young and attractive. 

Casually, Steve removes his belt and then his tunic like the other men. He can see their envious gazes traipsing over his physique. It’s probably envy of each other’s position that keeps them from speaking to one another. In just his subligaculum, Steve crosses the room to wash his face in an attempt to overhear the few men speaking. Unfortunately, he doesn’t hear anything pertinent. He’s too conspicuous to sneak out now, but he resolves to get up early and go exploring. Lying down, he tucks one arm behind his head and fails at not thinking of Thor.

True to his word, he sneaks out of the dorm early the next morning. But the slave quarters seem a large separate compound, and besides a great deal of work being done, he finds nothing. The sun is just peeking over the horizon bathing the sand in warm orange like a world on fire when a harried looking older man finds him. 

“Come now,” he puffs out. “Your master is awake.”

Steve follows, eager to see Thor again. They’re entering through the slaves’ entrance of the main building when he sees a child with the same tunic and leather choker. The young boy is struggling to lug some huge chest. Steve immediately hesitates, his guide continuing a few steps without him. 

“Hey, do you need help with that?” Steve asks. 

The child looks up at him with huge brown eyes but doesn’t speak. Steve reaches out to take the chest, but the slave that had been guiding him grabs his arm.

“Your master is waiting!” the other man shrieks at him. “Leave him be!”

Steve is shrugging off the man’s arm, but the commotion has brought out their overseer. The larger man approaches with the whip already in his hand and he slashes it through the air in a warning. Immediately, the room bursts into a flurry of noise and activity. The child begins to squeal and runs away and the slave still holding onto Steve’s arm is still shouting. 

Suddenly, a booming voice cuts through the noise. “Don’t touch him,” Thor growls, forestalling any defensive violence on Steve’s part as well. “I will be the only one to discipline my slave,” Thor continues as Steve simply stares at his teammate open mouthed. “Come,” Thor intones, command infusing his whole being so Steve can only obey. 

Without a glance backwards, Steve follows Thor, falling into step behind the other man easily. Thor bows his head and slows his steps as he speaks softly. “Come. We are wanted at a meeting with our hosts. Stay by my side.”

Just the sound of Thor’s voice and his competent instructions calm Steve down. He feels relieved as they step into a small amphitheater. He sees their teammates in the stands along with other men without their slaves. Feeling only slightly conspicuous, he follows Thor into the lower stage-like circle where their host and other important men sit in chairs. Thor gestures for Steve to drop to his knees while Thor takes the last seat. He knows how playing this part must be difficult for a man like Steve, so motivated to help, to take on the injustice of the universe. And yet, something else is happening here. He sees the way that Steve relaxes under his hands, submits to his commands. 

Steve keeps his head bowed, feeling ashamed for his earlier outburst and wanting to prove that he can follow the mission plan as the conversation swirls past him. Again, Thor keeps physical contact with him but this time it is no teasing brush of fingers. His hand now rests possessively on the back of Steve’s neck, covering his vulnerable nape. 

Despite the audience and the fact that he’s in an inherently vulnerable position, it is all too easy for Steve to relax. For so long now he has felt alone, adrift, crushed by grief and confusion, isolated by his own mythology. This is the first time that he’s felt some of that weight lift, shared with this ancient Norse god who undoubtedly has no idea of how Steve hangs on each bit of praise and comfort. Time seems to warp again, seeming both interminably long and yet it seems as if no time at all has passed when suddenly Thor’s hand moves. It smoothes over his upper back once before it taps his shoulder in command. 

Thor keeps a hand on Steve’s shoulder as the other man slowly stands. It’s clear that Steve is now in that state of mind that he is sunk deep in his body, only responding to Thor’s commands. It’s a heady feeling being given that much trust by this amazing Midgardian. Unfortunately, they’re not alone and the moment is interrupted as their host approaches. 

Steve is jolted into awareness by fingers pinching his chin. “You clearly favor this one as you have never before brought a slave,” the alien states with a smirk. Then his fingers leave Steve’s chin to brush over his pectorals. “He is pretty.”

Thor wants to crush that intrusive hand, especially as he feels the sudden tension in the body under his hand. In fact, it is only the grip on his bicep that keeps Steve from retaliating and showing this idiot exactly how it feels to be treated like an animal. He’s tempted to shrug the restraining hand off anyway but he reminds himself that there’s a better way. This guy will get what’s coming to him and it will be at the hands of those he’s hurt the most. 

Stiffly, he waits for Thor to say goodbye and then they exit. Steve almost doesn’t notice that their teammates are no longer in view. But then they meet up with Clint at least on some kind of practice field. The archer looks excited as he looks over the targets and weapons available before greeting them, or rather Thor. Clint just looks uneasily over at Steve. 

But Thor disrupts the gathering awkwardness. He challenges Clint to a bet. “The weapon of my choosing, huh?” Clint reiterates with a triumphant grin. Steve guesses that the other man may be even worse at poker than he himself is. 

“You will choose a bow and arrow then?” Thor asks good-naturedly. “Bring two bows of appropriate size for Clint to consider,” Thor casually orders him. “And a quiver of arrows.”

Thanks to the explicit instructions once again and the observation of the other collared slaves, Steve carries out the task easily. Clint is now too excited at the prospect of winning to be put off by being served by Captain America. Thor requests two long spears that Steve blushes when he tests them out. 

“Help me with my armor,” Thor commands. 

Now Steve hesitates, only watching as Thor easily removes his shirt and gestures to the halberk hanging up nearby. Belatedly, Steve looks around to see other slaves dressing their masters in obviously ceremonial armor, gleaming brightly. Trying to control his own reactions, Steve slowly lifts the armor and turns back to his teammate. His _teammate_ , he reminds himself. Thor seems unaffected as he directs Steve to tie it at the shoulders. This close, though,Steve is distracted by a million different things, Thor’s smell, the golden color of his skin, the way his hair becomes darker toward the center of his chest. Steve could swear he can feel the other man’s heat through the space that separates them and it's like a siren call to Steve’s frozen bones. 

Distracted, Steve almost doesn’t notice as Thor turns his face to see what Steve is doing. Thor watches as the other man jumps into motion, a red blush spreading across Steve’s cheeks and down his neck. Finishing the shoulder ties, Steve grabs the shin guards. Squatting, Steve doesn’t see the pleased look that Thor wears as the Asgardian buckles his own swordbelt. Unfortunately, squatting brings Steve face to face with…well, face to groin. Thor’s blue eyes follow the blush down the front of Steve’s tunic. When Tony saunters over with an unimpressed Natasha on his arm, Steve is actually grateful for the distraction, popping back to his feet like a Jack-in-the-box. 

“So whilst you three were…” Tony begins only to trail off as he takes a longer look at the supersoldier. “Did I miss something? Why does Cap look like he wandered into one of my late night parties? In my bedroom,” he adds like he was being too subtle. 

Steve drops the hangdog expression to glare at the dark-haired genius. It’s no use defending himself, it only would make him look guilty and Tony never lets him get a word in edgewise anyway. 

“Ok, don’t tell me. But while you were obviously not working, Jarvis picked up an anomaly,” Tony continues. “So you two keep up this bondage scene and keep them busy.”

The corner of Thor’s lips twitch up in amusement as it often does around Tony. “I am not sure about what you mean, Man of Iron, but we will continue on while your search continues,” Thor intones seriously. 

Tony throws up his hands in mock consternation at his joke not being understood. He stalks off with Natasha who allows herself to be dragged by the hand. After the distraction, the earlier awkwardness doesn’t reappear. Thor and Clint joke with one another about their competition and Steve easily follows, helping as he’s instructed. He enjoys it truthfully, being useful. It’s really all he’s ever wanted, when he was small and everyone thought he was nothing but a burden. 

That it comes with Thor’s attention and praise is the icing on the cake. Thor is confident, easily commanding yet warm and caring. Steve retrieves their weapons, sharpens the spear, fetches them drinks and kneels at Thor’s feet when the Asgardian sits. 

By the time that Clint is declared the winner, they’ve drawn a few onlookers and Steve doesn’t want it to end. But with a snap of Thor’s fingers, Steve falls into step without even thinking. Entering the main building again, Thor leads them down cool marble hallways back to Thor’s room. 

“Help me with these,” Thor orders, gesturing to his forearm braces. 

They are alone and there is no reason to continue the charade in private. But Steve immediately complies, proving Thor’s theory that Steve has forgotten that this is a role. The Midgardian easily sinks into that headspace where he is entirely in Thor’s hands. At the command, Steve steps close, registering how Thor’s smell has become warmer and muskier with the exertion. With little instruction, he removes the breastplate and then Thor’s shin guards. 

“Draw a bath,” Thor commands next, standing up. 

Steve obeys immediately, kneeling by the deep sunken tub as he adjusts the water temperature. Thor follows, absently removing his swordbelt. While the view is tempting, Thor knows that he cannot push this as far as bathing. Steve is clearly in a vulnerable state and Thor won’t take advantage. But he is looking forward to having an interesting conversation upon their return to Midgard. 

Once the bath is full, Thor is gesturing for Steve to stand back up. “Go back to the slave quarters and clean up quickly. Meet me back in the dining room. I want you kneeling to the right of the center couch when I get there.”

Steve never questions it, just immediately begins moving, opening the door to walk back to where he spent the night previous. It’s not until he is clean and making his way back to the dining room that anything disturbs his single minded fulfillment of his objective. It’s only a woman’s cry of pain that diverts him. He follows the sound as automatically as he obeyed Thor’s orders, his brow furrowing as another cry rings out. It’s easy to find the source as he enters a smaller room to find a man holding a collared woman’s wrist as she cringes away, red already blossoming on her cheek. 

Getting between them, he pushes the man away. “Pick on someone your own size,” he barks. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” the outraged man screams at him. 

Steve ignores the man’s belligerence to focus instead on the still cowering woman. “Ma’am, are you alright?” he asks her, but she seems too scared to focus on him. She seems in no hurry to run away either. “Is there someone who can help you?”

He’s interrupted by bright pain stinging his cheekbone. Pain, like everything else, has felt different since the serum, brighter. His nerves are more sensitive to give him more information. But no sensation from before the serum prepared him for the feeling of healing. It’s a deeper ache combined with a sizzling sensation somewhere between burning and being electrocuted. His cheekbone is already healing as he turns to face the man who just hit him across the face with what looks like a gilded cane. 

“Get down on your knees!” the man barks at him, sounding shrill. “You are going to be punished for this, slave! And it will be worse if you don’t obey me now!”

Steve has no intention of obeying this semi-hysterical man, even as two very large male slaves approach, and they do not appear to be on his side. Unconsciously, widening his stance, but Steve freezes when Thor enters the room, eyes already blazing. 

“Kneel,” Thor intones and Steve immediately goes to him, the indignant man forced to step aside. It’s not anger in Thor’s voice and demeanor, not disappointment. It’s sheer dominance, command of himself, that makes Steve obey. He trusts Thor in some primal way that doesn’t involve his brain. 

Steve drops to his knees as Thor’s hand drops to his shoulder. “No one touches him but me,” Thor’s voice booms, sweeping away the last of Steve’s anxiety. 

“He has to be punished!” the man screams out, seeming to shrink in size. “That slave put his hands on me. I want him whipped!”

“Then I will punish him,” Thor replies, squeezing Steve’s shoulder. This is rapidly getting out of hand. He knows that the captain can certainly handle a beating, but he also knows that Steve is not in the right state of mind at the moment. Unfortunately, he can think of no other alternative without revealing themselves.

“Stand up,” Thor orders, His voice more clipped but still not angry. “Pull down your tunic,” he says even as his big hands are already pushing the tunic’s straps off of Steve’s shoulders, letting the material pool around his narrow waist, leaving Steve’s upper body bare to the room. 

Off balance with Thor’s stormy blue eyes on his bare chest, Steve allows himself to be spun around to face one of the building’s many pillars. Steve grips onto the column instinctively but let’s Thor raise his arms up until they stretch over his head. 

“He needs to be tied down,” the man’s voice intrudes, whining. 

Steve’s lips pull back in a snarl automatically, but Thor answers first. “He’ll stay,” he answers confidently but his hand squeezes the back of Steve’s neck as if to ask if this is alright. Steve gives a slow nod in answer and then keeps his head bowed as he waits for the first blow. 

Thor doesn’t keep him waiting as the first hit strikes his upper back. Steve fights not to tense up, not wanting to give the ‘master’ the satisfaction. The instrument feels like some kind of switch, each strike burning like a giant papercut, his body constantly healing at the same time. His own indignation at the situation flares and he pictures that sniveling man’s face getting to watch this, see the red marks blooming on Steve’s pale skin. 

Thor watches as Steve’s back becomes more and more tense, muscles jumping as he breathes too fast. Worried for the man’s mental state, Thor pauses, moving forward to place a hand on the back on Steve’s neck, steadying him. “Can you take more?” Thor asks, low and intimate. 

The touch causes that tension to release and Thor takes the suddenly lax body as his answer, stepping away with a last swipe to Steve’s healing upper back that causes the pain to spike. Steve takes a deliberate deep breath that flexes the sculpted muscles of his back. Forgetting about the whiny little man, he concentrates on obeying Thor. The next blow is heavier, thudding through his body and stealing the air from his lungs, a whip this time. He barely has enough time for a breath before it strikes him again. 

But for once the breathlessness doesn’t distress him. He trusts that Thor knows what he’s doing. More than that, Steve trusts that Thor cares about him enough not to hurt him irreparably, to take care of him. It’s freeing to have someone like that again, for once not to be in charge of anything not even his own pain. The blows continue landing all over his back, but they’re more sensation than pain now. Maybe he’s not getting enough air because he feels lightheaded, separate from what’s happening like he sometimes felt before this body. 

Thor can see that Steve is sweating, his muscled back glistening as red welts are raised on that pale skin. Thor is sweating himself, falling into a different head space himself as he aims each strike, analyzing each movement as Steve shudders and arches his back, pushing his ass out. Finished, Thor steps close, placing a hand on the heaving back and watching as Steve utterly melts. Turning around to sink to his knees, Steve manages to keep his hands on his own thighs, but his forehead leads against Thor’s muscled thigh. Thor keeps him there with a hand on the back of his neck, breathing hard himself. They’re leaning against each other, utterly involved in their own little world, barely even noticing that they’re both hard. Thor knows that they are both too vulnerable to be in public in a hostile alien world. 

That’s when Tony bursts in. “Yo, Cap…” he starts before his eyes take in the scene in front of him including Steve’s back still littered with red lines. “Whoa, I think you two are taking this a bit too seriously. Steven, I didn’t think you had it in you,” he finishes excitedly before he gets back to the point. 

Steve hasn’t managed to get himself back together enough to stand up but the next words shatter the last of his peace. “There are some sort of robots causing havoc on Earth.”

They’re the last words that Steve wants to hear right now but he immediately stands and turns to face the messenger. He feels suddenly exhausted and struggles to pull on his Captain America mantle. Swallowing, he lifts his chin and strides across the room, becoming aware of the aliens staring after him in confusion as the two other Avengers follow after him. 

“What about the artifact?” Steve asks, trying to collect his thoughts as he walks. 

“Well, that’s the other reason that it’s time to go,” Tony says and Steve doesn’t need to look to see the smirk. “Clint and Nat are at the Launchpad.”

Steve takes the corner and he can see the other two for himself. It only then occurs to him that he should have pulled his tunic back up but it’s too late to worry about it. A second later they’re back at SHIELD headquarters on the roof. Maria Hill is waiting for them and she doesn’t even hesitate when she sees him topless. Steve gets straight to business, striding forward to take the earbud from her as she starts spouting the intel. 

For the first time since the serum, Steve has a hard time concentrating. He’s distracted and foggy. Agent Hill leaves them to change but still speaks in his ear as he pulls on his uniform. It’s always been a huge responsibility, one that he never took lightly knowing that in some ways the propaganda was just as important but now it chafes his oversensitive skin, his back aching with the last of the healing. When he removes the collar from his throat, it feels like being kicked in the chest. He feels abandoned once again, even though the whole thing was just a lie, a charade.

Thor watches out of the corner of his eye as Steve removes the collar himself, desperately wanting to stop the action. He doesn’t want to interfere, but he is worried about how quickly their circumstances changed. It has his head spinning so he can’t imagine what it is like to go from such a vulnerable state to the leader again. But Steve is fully the Captain now, and the man seems to be bouncing back admirably. 

“They’re moving downtown,” Agent Hill’s voice says louder, jolting Steve out of his melancholy. 

Stiffly, he strides out, snapping, “Let’s go,” over his shoulder. “Ironman, find the source. Clint, on the roof there. Natasha with me, and Thor…Thor go with Ironman.”

He’s out before anyone can mention his hesitation when it came to Thor. But he feels like he’s moving through sludge. It doesn’t make any sense, he hasn’t been hit with any strange weapon so he keeps his complaints to himself. 

“Ironman, do you have visual?” he yells to be heard as he throws his shield to protect Natasha from a robot sneaking up behind her. 

Then he gets clobbered from behind, a huge metal fist slamming down on the back of his head. He’s not so disoriented that he doesn’t sweep the robot’s legs out from under it even before getting up. He can hear Natasha call out his name and he lifts an arm to show he’s alright. 

“Captain!” Thor cries out. He’s been trying to keep an eye on the Captain, but he doesn’t really know the man’s capabilities. All he knows is that Steve keeps getting back up. 

“Cap, if you’re done fucking around, I”ve got visual,” Tony snarks, the jibe making Steve grit his teeth like it hasn’t since the beginning. “Hey, Thor,” he calls out. “How ‘bout you fry them?”

Steve plants his foot in the chest of the next robot, sending it flying, but it doesn’t help the drumbeat inside his skull. Why is Tony taking so long? It feels like forever as he throws his shield and waits for the machines to lose power. Finally the robot that he’s facing off with suddenly slumps over. Steve slumps too, his shoulders curving forward as his breath heaves. He practically whispers, “Good job guys,” before removing his earbud, abruptly cutting off Tony’s words. 

Out of instinct, he heads over to the emergency rescue teams, thanking them. The Avengers are too famous now to help, more a hindrance nowadays, but Steve makes a point to, at least, say thank you to them. He should go back to SHIELD headquarters, debrief, check on his team to make certain there are no injuries. But his head hurts, in a way unrelated to healing, and he’s exhausted. The Tower is just so close. 

It’s too much to resist, the building’s shadow falling over him before he’d consciously told his feet where to go. The ride to his floor is simply a blur. The aftermath of a battle’s adrenaline always leaves him tired, but this time he’s literally shaking with it and his vision is suddenly blurry with tears as he’s still trying to get the door to his room open. Stumbling inside, he sucks in a breath, his hands covering his face. He wants to hide here, in what should be his sanctuary, but he doesn’t feel safe here either. Still feeling irritated by his clothes, he starts to strip, pulling off his uniform and letting it drop to the floor like he never does. Even in the depths of his grief over Bucky, over waking up in the present, he never disrespected the uniform like this. But now he just feels utterly numb inside. He’s been left behind by everyone, by Bucky, by Peggy, now even by Thor who probably never cared for him anyway. It was just a job, just a mission to the other man.

Stumbling into his huge shower, he turns on the water, not caring about the temperature despite that it feels like shards hitting his sensitive skin. His head hurts like a hangover but that’s not possible for so many reasons. But there’s no one to call, no one to help besides scientists who’ll poke and prod him more for their own reasons than for him. 

He can’t hear the knocking at his door over the sound of the water and his own thoughts. Jarvis’s voice startles him as he’s standing in the shower spray with locked knees. 

“Captain,” Jarvis interrupts respectfully. “Thor is knocking at your door.”

Steve doesn’t want to see anyone, especially not Thor. And yet, he finds that he cannot stay away either. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he steps out of the huge shower stall. He doesn’t turn off the water, though it does turn off as he leaves the bathroom, wrapping a towel around his hips. 

The door opens and the two Avengers stare at one another for a moment. “Steven?” Thor asks upon seeing the other man’s haggard state. “I wanted to...” he starts. 

The sight of Thor’s face is too much for Steve at the moment. He can’t swallow his emotions as usual and he can’t explain what is happening to him. Thor watches with concerned eyes as Steve turns away and then suddenly sinks to the ground. 

Thor’s expression falls as well, guilt settling on his shoulders like the arm of an old friend. He knows what has brought the man before him so low and he feels the weight of that transgression. “Steven,” he starts but he barely knows what to say. He should have known. He should have done something, stepped in somehow, stopped it before things had gotten so intense. Hesitantly, Thor sinks to his knees. “I’m so sorry. I knew that you were too deeply in your role for the mission. I should have been there for you after the punishment, but those robots…”

Steve is mortified but he can’t stop the shuddering that rocks his body. But he shrugs off Thor’s hand on his shoulder. Thor isn’t responsible for him; they barely even know each other, but even knowing he’s being ridiculous won’t stop this. He’s just tired, tired of wanting some kind of comfort, of wanting home. 

Thor bites his lip. He knows what Steve needs, but he also knows that the other man hasn’t consented to any of this, probably would not consent and has no idea what is happening. But it is the only way. 

Steve shudders hard as Thor stands up again, moving away from him to sit on the bed. But then Thor says his name in that gentle commanding voice that makes Steve’s breath catch. “Come here,” the Asgardian commands. 

It’s not a decision to obey as Steve immediately crawls across the floor to kneel at the god’s feet. Thor immediately grips the back of the supersoldier’s neck, pulling Steve’s forehead to rest on his thigh, Steve’s body caged between his powerful legs. Thor hopes that the position will help to recapture that earlier feeling, that Steve will submit and sink into his body again. 

“Stay like this,” Thor commands. But immediately, Steve raises his hands to grip onto the sweatpants that Thor changed into. “Put them down,” Thor commands, keeping his voice gentle with no hint of irritation. “Put your hands on your knees,” he has to command again. 

Steve obeys, but Thor can see the man is struggling. Feeling worthless, Steve can’t control his shivering. He wants to obey, but he needs to be more useful. He needs to make up for whatever transgression caused Thor to abandon him. Fear keeps eating at him until he lifts his hands again, this time sliding his hands up the inside of Thor’s thighs to his crotch. 

Thor attempts to control his reaction, closes his eyes as hands cup his dick. He’s been half-hard since he saw a naked Steve crawl across the floor to him. He was afraid that it would come to this, but he hates knowing that he’s taking advantage of the other man. But he doesn’t have the heart to push Steve away, knowing how the rejection would crush Steve while in this state. 

“Look at me,” Thor orders, waiting until those liquid blue eyes look up at him, gaze desperate and no longer filled with the trust from earlier. “Put your hands on your thighs.”

Steve can’t stop the pathetic noise from leaving his lips even as he obeys. But then Thor’s hands are on the waistband of his own sweatpants, pulling them down. Steve’s hands immediately reach out to touch without conscious thought. 

“Stop,” Thor orders him before he can make contact again. Then Thor cups his face in big hands, assuring Steve’s attention. “Put your hands on your thighs,” Thor orders again. 

Caught in that stare, Steve complies. “Open your mouth,” Thor continues. The way that Steve’s mouth drops open makes him wish that this was all different. Because Steve is a natural and beautiful and strong and everything that Thor has been looking for. And Thor is currently destroying any chance at a future for the two of them.

Gently, Thor guides Steve’s open mouth over his hard dick. His thumbs press into the hinge of the man’s jaw, keeping it open as he controls the motion, slowly moving the man’s head over his dick like a toy. He shudders himself in pleasure at the wet heat. 

“Breathe through your nose,” he coaches. “That’s it. Take it deeper.”

He can see the peace blur those normally sharp eyes as the man sinks deeper. After a few shallow thrusts, he pulls Steve’s face to sink in deeper. And then he holds the man there, his dick deep in that warm throat as Steve chokes. His grip doesn’t let go as Steve instinctively pulls away. Only once Steve settles again, does he move the other man away long enough to suck in a deep breath.

Steve feels that peace again. Even the discomfort becomes a pleasurable sensation that he wants more of. Thor pulls him in again until the full balls are pressing on his chin and his nose bumps against a taut stomach even as he gags and pulls against the restraint. Thor is firm but not aggressive, controlling his every movement and coaching him to breathe with gentle commands.

“Touch your dick,” Thor orders, voice a little breathless with his own pleasure. “Stroke your cock for me.”

The words break the spell and Steve pulls harder against the hands gripping him. It doesn’t feel right to pleasure himself. This is for Thor. Is he not good enough? Does Thor want to get rid of him again?

Thor can see the insecurity take over Steve’s face. After being interrupted earlier, he knows that Steve can’t sink as far into that headspace again. There seems to be no way to both help Steve through this and not cross the line of consent. Changing his grip to the nape of Steve’s neck again, he pulls the man over his thigh so that Steve is face down on the bed. Holding the supersoldier down with his forearm, Thor glides the flat of his hand down the curve of Steve’s ass. 

Steve tenses, shivering again under the weight of Thor’s arm on his neck. He’s expecting to be spanked, to be punished again. He must deserve punishment for his behavior. Somehow, he just isn’t good enough, certainly isn’t good enough for Thor. But when his cheeks are parted, a dry finger stroking over his hole, he suddenly feels on fire. He wants it. He wants Thor inside him, using him for pleasure. 

Thor strips his shirt off and then awkwardly reaches into the pocket of the sweatpants now around an ankle to get the small tube of lubricant that Tony gave him when he was asking about Steve’s whereabouts. He thought he was coming over here for a very different reason, to discuss how well they fit together during the mission, maybe to do more than discuss it. He had an inkling that having to lead the mission so soon might cause Steve to drop, but his own hopes really colored his expectations. 

As now slick fingers probe at his hole, Steve relaxes, letting out a small moan that he chokes off. This isn’t supposed to be about him. Thor feels the fluttering of that tight hole against his finger as he simply touches it for now. 

“So good for me,” Thor praises the man. “Do you want this? Do you want my fingers inside your tight hole?” Thor has to ask even though he knows that Steve is not in the right mind to consent. 

“Yes,” Steve moans. “Anything for you.”

The answer makes Thor’s heart sink, confirming his fears. But those are exactly the words he’d want to hear in other circumstances. “You have no idea how much I want to,” Thor admits in a low voice. 

With the man bent over his thigh, exposing his perfect ass, Thor gently inserts just the tip of his finger. He has no idea how experienced Steve might be, another thing they should have discussed before this. But, surprisingly, Steve relaxes, opening up so his finger sinks in easily. 

Steve moans as softly as possible but can’t resist the way his hips shift. He feels held down and speared, caught between Thor’s two hands. He wants more, just like when Thor was whipping him. He feels relaxed and open to anything that Thor wants to do to him. Then Thor touches that spot inside him that makes him tense and cry out. 

“Is that it?” Thor asks, his voice soft and intimate. “Is that your little spot?”

Steve doesn’t even notice as one finger becomes two. All he can focus on is the erratic pressure on that electric spot. Thor scissors his fingers, spreading them as he pulls back against that tight muscle before thrusting again directly over that spot. He needs to get the other man desperately worked up and then catch Steve when he finally falls over. 

Suddenly, Thor is standing up, manhandling Steve’s large body onto the bed like he’s still 98 pounds. He barely has time to register what’s happening before he’s face down in the mattress again, the heavy weight of Thor’s hand still on the back of his neck, controlling him. That hand is like a grounding force, keeping him from floating away, from being alone again. It’s keeping him here, in this moment, with Thor’s body rubbing against his back. 

Thor is consciously keeping that connection between them. And with Steve, he is unafraid to press his full weight down on the arm he has across that broad back. With his other hand, Thor positions his hard dick against the slick entrance. 

“That’s it,” Thor coaches him. “Relax, push back against me. Are you gonna be good for me?”

Steve doesn’t have the breath to answer. He can’t help the way that his breath stops at the burn of the intrusion, but even that burn feels good to him. He relaxes slowly, letting Thor’s voice and weight sink into him, finally letting out a sibilant, “Yessssss.” 

Thor leans on his forearms cross over Steve’s broad upper back as he thrusts slowly. He can hear Steve’s breath being forced out with each thrust as he sinks deeper and deeper inside that tight, hot channel. “So beautiful. So good for me,” Thor continues, breathless himself with pleasure. 

Only once he’s able to bury himself entirely, does Thor change their position. Sliding an arm underneath his partner, Thor lies fully on top of the man, pressing their skin together completely before he rolls them to their sides. Steve cries out, his own voice surprising him in its volume as the change in position puts incredible pressure on that spot within him. He’s wrapped up in Thor’s arms now, their legs entangled. His back arches as every thrust seems to send electricity straight to his cock. 

Thor has one arm wrapped around Steve’s chest, but his top arm snakes down to grasp the other man’s hard dick. He’s prepared for the way that Steve tenses defensively at the touch. 

“No,” Steve pants. “Not me. Let me serve you…”

Thor tightens his grip in warning, causing Steve to choke on his words. “Are you disobeying?” Thor queries in a low serious voice. He waits for Steve to shake his head frantically in the negative. “This is mine.”

Steve holds his breath as the big hand slowly strokes his cock. Chastised, he wants to be good. And if Thor wants to stroke his cock, wants his pleasure, then Steve wants to give it to him. He feels terrible at denying Thor anything. 

Now that Steve has relaxed again. Thor wraps his other hand around Steve’s throat, gently pulling Steve’s head back so that he can trail his lips over the man’s cheek. Holding the body tight in his arms, he thrusts faster, harder. It’s hard to coordinate his thrusts with his hand, but soon Steve is rocking his hips back into the thrusts, pushing his cock forward through Thor’s fist. 

Steve is arching his neck into Thor’s grip. He can feel the man’s full lips tease the skin of his shoulder, the edge of teeth scraping against his skin as the thrusts become harder. The sound of their skin slapping together is obscured by the sound of Steve’s breathless moans and Thor’s grunts. When Steve finally comes, it’s like he blacks out for a moment. His vision seems to go dark as his body shudders and muscles lock. 

Thor is expecting it when afterward the other man goes utterly limp in his grasp. After the emotional turmoil that he’s been through, the supersoldier is exhausted. Relieved, Thor shifts Steve’s leg higher as he shifts his own weight into a better position, thrusting faster as he chases his own orgasm. Thor feels like he’s been trying to hold it off forever, and now it crashes over him quickly. 

Steve doesn’t even make a noise of complaint as Thor thrusts deeper, snapping his hips sharply. Thor shudders as he grinds his hips, eking out every ounce of pleasure. Carefully, Thor pulls out, being sure to keep his hands on the pale skin, stroking over the muscles of Steve’s back and shoulders. He lies down on his side and pulls Steve close. 

As Steve is manhandled, he begins to instinctively reach out for Thor again. Thor knows that this is the particularly vulnerable time. This is where things went so wrong before. Steve was in a deeply fragile state after being whipped, utterly trusting in Thor to take care of him. But they were interrupted, leaving Steve floundering and spiraling. It’s not surprising that Steve reaches back to him, grabbing at any part of Thor that he can reach before deciding to roll over to face the thundergod. 

Thor again wraps his arms around the other man and then rolls to his back, letting Steve cuddle into his chest. He continues gently stroking Steve’s back, massaging the tense muscles in the man’s neck and pushing back the blonde bangs to kiss Steve’s forehead. He rests his lips there as he whispers reassurances and affirmations. 

“So beautiful. So good for me. My good boy and I won’t leave you. I’ll be here when you wake, beautiful boy. Just sleep. Rest.” Thor continues the words and stroking long past when he is certain that Steve is asleep, limp against him. He knows that Steve’s unconscious mind is undoubtedly still on alert for abandonment. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&&

Steve wakes slowly, feeling rested. But as his arms reach out into an empty bed, the events of the previous night come back to him. His anxiety also comes rushing back to him and he retracts his limbs defensively, burying his face in his arms. He doesn’t understand what happened last night. His emotions never get the best of him like that and in front of Thor. He’s mortified. And he threw himself at the other Avenger, begging Thor to fuck him. He tries to understand the intensity of the emotions that he felt last night, but it’s as if he was drunk. Things that made sense at the time are now incomprehensible. 

Thor sets down a glass of water on the bedside table with a thunk, interrupting Steve’s descent into embarrassment. Steve looks up at him with surprise, clearly not realizing that he was still in the room. 

Steeling his own expression, Thor sits on the side of the bed, “You should drink that. You need the hydration.”

Steve picks up the glass, speaking before he brings it to his lips. “I am so sorry. You don’t have to stay here.” He covers any other words by drinking the water slowly. 

“It is I who should be apologizing,” Thor begins, barely able to look at the other man. “I realized that you were sinking into the role of slave during the mission. I should have done something to bring you out of that space in your mind.”

Steve stops drinking to look up at the other man in confusion. “I don’t understand. The way that I behaved last night was unacceptable. I don’t know why…”

Thor looks up to meet his eyes then and the expression in them causes Steve to trail off. There is something that he doesn’t understand. 

“During the mission, you forgot that it was a role. You went into a particular place in your mind where you allowed me to make decisions. You trusted me, particularly when I…” Thor pauses to lick his lips. “When I had to punish you. It was my responsibility to take care of you afterwards, but, instead, the robots took precedence. Being suddenly forced out of that state of mind can have temporary but devastating effects such as the trembling and distraction, depression and grief.”

Steve flushes at his words. The supersoldier is thinking of how his fear of abandonment seemed overwhelming yesterday, insurmountable. His emotions poured out in ways that he never allows. Then he remembers something he read. “You mean like subdrop?”

Thor cocks his head in that adorable way that he has. “I am not familiar with that term.”

Steve ducks his head a moment. Tony had gifted him a phone and laptop, already preloaded with a lot of internet resources on sex. Probably the other man had not expected him to read them, but they were actually informative rather than parodies. “I’ve never...experienced that kind of sexual play before, but I read that if there is no aftercare following an intense session that the submissive partner can experience those symptoms.”

“Submissive, yes,” Thor nods along. “I am familiar with this practice and it was my responsibility. We should have discussed it before anything like this happened and you were not able to consent to anything that happened. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t,” Steve denies it immediately, but Thor can see the man’s conflict in the furrowing of the man’s brows. Steve isn’t sure how he feels about last night. He certainly enjoyed everything that Thor did, but he does feel that he was vulnerable in a way that he wasn’t prepared for. 

“I want you to know that this has not changed the respect that I have for you as a great leader, and as a great man, Steven,” Thor continues. “I came to ask for your assistance because I valued your leadership during the battle with the Chitauri. And I wanted to get to know you better. I know that this has ruined any chance of a romantic relationship in the future, but…”

“Wh-what?” Steve interrupts. “A romance...with me?”

“I am sorry if that makes you uncomfortable now,” Thor says, dropping his eyes again. “I did not plan this. I only wanted to spend time with you again.”

Steve has to take a moment to think about what is happening now. And think about what has happened. Can they still start over at this? He fought his whole life over being seen as weak, as useless, because of his health issues, because of being the only supersoldier. Now he feels laid bare in his insecurities and emotions. But as he remembers Dr Erskine’s final words, maybe that isn’t a bad thing. 

Thor’s heart falls in the silence, but then he looks up as he hears Steve take a deep breath. “I would still like to get to know you,” Steve says, voice stronger. “If you are still interested in me.”

Steve stops himself from adding onto that sentence, from adding all the reasons that Thor should not be interested in him. When Thor meets his eyes, Steve can see that light there, that light that draws him in so magnetically. 

“Yes, yes, I would like to date you,” Thor says with excitement. “Tony has already explained the rituals around this. He insists we need food and a movie.”

Steve laughs and it’s as if a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. “You may know more about dating than I do then,” he says. The familiar grief at missing his date with Peggy is still there. But it’s nothing like last night and he keeps his familiar stoic face as he normally does. He manages another smile at Thor’s enthusiasm. 

But then he sees Thor hesitate at reaching a hand out to his shoulder. He needs to parse through his emotions of last night, but he isn’t afraid of Thor. And he doesn’t want to start this with Thor second-guessing his every move. Bravely, he reaches out and gently takes Thor’s hand. Their eyes meet, and they both smile. Thor entwines their fingers. 

“Yes, a date,” Steve repeats. “And maybe one day we could go dancing.”


End file.
